Demons and Angels
by Ryan Javery
Summary: When a war erupts between the angel digimon and the undead two humans are brought into the mix. Both ask the same thing. which side is right? bah I hate summaries any way R
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, would I really need to make this a fanfiction? Of course not.

Demons and Angels: The Castle

A child named Darcy came walking out the door of his classroom sighing. His school was way to full of morons, he thought to himself. He was in a hallway lined with lockers and his had a black and white checkered pattern. As he turned a corner, he was blinking from the bright florescent lights. His jet-black hair came down in front of his left eye looking a bit like a scythe. His pants were a pair of black jeans; coming from the far right part of his waist down to his right pocket was a silver skull. A black hooded shirt covered his torso. A pair of headphones were coming down out of his ears. Humming along to the beat of one of his favorite songs, "Give it All," he left the building and walked onto a filthy yellow bus.

As the mechanical beast came to his stop ten minutes later, he walked out, still humming along to his music. Logging on to his laptop, a strange message popped up. It read, "Come take your place as king of the dead, Dark One." As he finished reading it, a timer appeared on the screen at the right. It gave him thirty seconds to accept, so Darcy clicked the "yes" button under the assumption that it was some kind of retarded joke. Then he blacked out, fading in and out of consciousness.

When things came back into focus, it seemed as if he were literally in hell. The sky was totally overcast; just enough light shone through that he could see the scarred landscape. Charred, shriveled trees littered the landscape while vicious curved cliffs loomed over them. Darcy sat himself down beside an ocean with a deep gray color. A being that looked like a kid's cheap ghost costume showed up behind him. He was called a Bakemon.

"My master requests an audience with you, Dark One," he droned, turning his back so Darcy could follow him.

Darcy shrugged and walked behind the ghost, muttering something like, "Not like I have much of a choice." As they walked Darcy was contemplating how he was going to leave this place, or better yet, if he was going to want to leave. The more he thought the more questions he had. Why they called him the Dane was prominent in his mind. Dark One was the Celtic meaning of his name, but how did they know that, or even his name? While he was thinking about this, he found himself at a Gothic style castle right out of the middle ages.

They entered the great building and even Darcy was impressed, though he would never admit it. A crimson carpet ran the length of the great hall. Shining crystal chandeliers dotted the ceiling every few feet, bringing a much-needed light to the castle. This magnificent hall ended in a gleaming golden throne. It was topped with blood red rubies, breathtaking but ominous. The air held a feeling of dread for Darcy. On the golden throne sat what looked like a man, but was definitely not. True, his body was human enough; his face looked human and he was not incredibly large or anything. Even his clothes, while severely outdated, were human. The blond hair he had was not that unusual. It was his skin that gave it away. Even though a navy blue suit covered most of his body, his face, minus the part covered by a skimpy red mask, was a pale blue, like it had been thrown in a freezer for months.

The apparent king spoke, his voice like velvet, "Thank you, Dark One, for coming to help me. My name is Vamdemon, and I'm the current lord of the undead Digimon..."

"Wait," Darcy interrupted, "What the hell are Digimon?"

Vamdemon stopped and thought about the best way to Darcy's question before continuing. "Digimon are highly intelligent being made from the discarded data of human beings. Currently the holy Digimon and the undead are at war with each other. In past wars, the human race has been called upon in order to give one side the edge in combat. Now, I must ask if you will join us, Dark One."

Darcy smirked; so the lord of a whole race needed his help. "But of course. There is no way that I can deny your request."

"Good. Now, Dark One, I would like for you to meet your partner, Impmon."

At that moment a small imp-like Digimon stepped out. He was purple with a white face and green eyes. On his chest was a demented smiley face; he wore a red scarf too. "So, you are my tamer. The 'Dark One.' I guess you will do," he remarked, giving Darcy a once over.

Darcy smirked; something told him Impmon was going to be a great partner. "You too. Now let's get out of here."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sue me if you want you won't get much money. I'm poor:(

Darcy and Impmon were planning an assault on a near by fortress led by a pixiemon. The Dark Knight had sent an elite scout to find out a weak point in the enemy fort. A grotesque black gargoyle like digimon with four red eyes and skull and cross bone sign on his left shoulder.

" Devidramon what do have to report!" Darcy commanded. " Sir I have found a tunnel that leads into the basement of the fortress sir," the dark messenger responded. " Good is it heavily guarded?" asked Darcy.

" Yes sir, I am under the impression that they have at least ten piddomon and fifteen gargoylemon at all times ,sir," The devidramon answered.

Darcy chuckled and said, "That shouldn't be to bothersome for us." Darcy walked out into the camp for the digimon. Hundreds of light tan tents littered the plush emerald, grass.

Impmon let loose a piercing cry to battle screaming, " All of those who fight for the mighty Dark One come to me his noble partner." Out came a hoard of demonic digimon, ranging from tiny gray digimon with red mo hawks and wings called Vilemon to digimon the same species as devidramon and green ogre like digimon with white hair and black horns with red stripes aptly called ogremon. Darcy stepped up on to a maple podium beginning a magnificent speech to rally his men and their spirits,

" Thank you Impmon. My fellow warriors we have recently come across the perfect entry point into the dastardly pink fairy pixiemon's, wrenched castle and burn it to the ground!" Darcy stood there allowing the effect to circulate through out the crowd like a wild fire.

Once the excitement had died down to a feverish buzz Darcy continued, " Yes today we go to battle now is the time to take out the vile pixiemon!" Darcy stepped down turning his back to the crowd of demons with a slight smile on his face

. " Impmon it's time to digivovle." " Of course your lordship," mumbled Impmon his voice dripping with sarcasm as he turned into a five foot four digimon in a yellow jumpsuit with a navy blue cloak and matching wizard hat. In his hands he had a short staff with an oval sun on top.

" Nice work Wizardmon," chuckled Darcy, " Let's go." Darcy turned into a tent with weapons lining the walls. Darcy scanned the wall looking closely for his staff. A light gleam caught his eye as moved his arm to a shining sliver staff with a sharp bladed crescent moon on top. Darcy twirled it around in his hands tucking it under his armpit. His hand moved out to his left and shot a small blade of moon light. He nodded approvingly to Duskmon the armorer.

Darcy saw Wizardmon waiting for him out side of the weapon tent " Hello good buddy," greeted Darcy putting his arm on Wizardmon's shoulder.

Darcy was following devidramon the spy to the tunnel that led to pixiemon's fortress. As they reached the opening in their opponents defenses Darcy turned to his men and began to relay his orders, " First, Third, and Fifth, platoon I want you stand guard as the reserves. Second and fourth platoon, your with me and Wizardmon got.

" " Sir yes sir," his entire legion responded simultaneously.

" All right then move out men," Wizardmon ordered. The squad led by Darcy entered though a hole blasted open by Wizardmon. Once they entered they were met with a volley of holy type attacks.

" Men duck and cover. Vilemon fly high hit them hard with your Nightmare Shocker attack. Ogremon hold your mallets at the ready to knock back their attacks. Once you get in close enough smash the hell out of them.

"Damnit why didn't I bring in any Devidramon!" Darcy jumped and grabbed onto the nearest Vilemon dive bombing the opposing forces. Wizardmon stayed back and blasted a small group of five piddomon with his Electro Squall ability. In a matter of minutes the small first line of defense was decimated, and group was already proceeding up the stairs right when pixiemon had arrived to meet them in combat.

Fifteen gargoylemon that were waiting on their appearance blasted them with their freeze bomb attacks. Darcy called the first platoon and in flash a wall came down and twenty devidramon intercepted their attacks on Darcy's team. Then pixiemon personally meet the team.

Darcy held his hand up signaling his team to stop fighting. " Pixiemon I am willing to make a deal. Give me your castle and I will spare your life," Darcy said his force threating in a way that made even his partner Wizardmon shiver in fear. Pixiemon laughed lightly in a desperate and horde attempt to hide his fear " Did you really think I would give up so easily." Darcy shook his head and simply said, " No sadly I did not think that, that would happen."


	3. Chapter 3

A young blond haired boy came out of classroom quietly humming to U and Ur Hand by Pink as to not disturb any other kids in the hallway. His long strait hair was in a ponytail that came to the middle of his light blue blazer that reached down to his sand colored pants. His glistening blue eyes gave right away the level of his joy, as if his smile didn't do it already. One thing that was troubling him was the mysterious disappearance of his class mate Darcy. Though in no way what's so ever had he ever been friends with Darcy. It was not for lack of effort. Darcy was an icy person who had never tried to make friends with anyone. Ever since his mother… His thoughts were abruptly cut off as a girl with flowing, curled, black hair approached him with warm smile. She quickly embraced him in tight hug, "Hi Castallio what's up."

"Not much Ami, just thinking," Castallio responded with a small smile.

Ami pouted sighed, "Not about Darcy again. He was a mean, cold, rude, sarcastic, emo kid."

"Sorry honey but I can't get him out of my head. He used to tutor me in math before we started to go out, and you became my tutor," Castallio explained.

"Well, you better be out of this funk by my birthday. Sooo, what did you get me?" she asked with an adorable smile on her face that helped her get her way.

Lucky for Castallio he had built up an immunity to it with in a couple of months, "Not telling you sweetie. You'll find out in a week," he said. Normally he would have been happy to tell

her what he got her but he totally spaced on her party. As she walked away he took one last lingering look at her white and blue skirt that went perfectly with her some colored blouse. So, he muddled though the rest of his day with the thoughts of his girl friend, her gift, and more critically the lose of old classmate.

Loud, sharp ringing, that signaled the end of the day, broke his dark thoughts. He quickly walked to his locker with his books under his arm. Pulling out his backpack he shoved his large number of binders and textbooks into his far to small bag. Briskly moving he turned the corner, trudging down a side walk, the weight of his bag causing his shoulders to hurt, with flowers blooming to each side. In about five minutes he had reached his dingy rundown apartment. He threw open the door heaving his book bag into a corner of the living room. Shouting a quick, "Hello," to his mother Alice, he logged onto his old laptop taking about three minutes to boot up and a few more to pull up his word processor. Quickly he typed up a quick paper on the environment, before shooting him self an e-mail with it attached. He drummed his finger nails on a part of his keyboard while he waited for it show up.

With a small sigh he went onto the forum he started dedicated to gathering information on Darcy's mysterious disappearance. A few fellow school kids were on when he posted a message asking for any new information about Darcy. On kid replied, "Yeah I heard that a computer virus was found on his laptop when he disappeared." Castallio shook his head in small little turns. It add one more piece to the puzzle, Darcy had vanished without any sign of a struggle and his window didn't even look like it was opened, nor was his door. Castallio typed up another message, "Thanks. I'll look into that." A pop up appeared on his screen right as he was about to close it the message on it caught his eye. It read, "Seventeen year old teenager with black hair has gone missing. It go meet him click 'YES'. If you think it is too dangerous click 'NO'. Castallio was shocked it fitted Darcy's appearance perfectly. His mouse moved to the yes button almost subconsciously.

Bright shining light came form his laptop's screen, as it fell on to his bed with a thud. His mom came rushing up the the stairs, her heart beating two times faster. All she saw an empty sat on bed. She whipped out a cellphone dialing 911 talking to the operator in an urgent voice. "Hello, operator. My son has vanished into thin air. No. No. I'm telling you I didn't hear anything. NO! He didn't fun away I know that. How? His window isn't open and his door was locked until I got into his room. Okay then thank you." She buried her face into her hair. Wet, salty tears streaming down his face like little rivers. Her chest fell in and out as she sobbed. Her air came into her in sharp ragged breaths. She sat their for twenty minutes sobbing until tears no longer came out of her eyes. Dialing noises came from her phone as she called her husband and Castallio's father. When he finally picked up she blurted out her story in a rushed babble. A reassuring voice came from the other end of the phone. "Honey, don't worry Castallio will be alright. He'll turn up soon. Look Alice go lie down and get some rest." Alice trudged to her bed and lied there falling into an uneasy sleep.

Castallio was fading in and out of consciousness. Finally when his vision became clear a sparkling crystal castle came into view. Still in a daze an angelic being floated up to him helping up from the ground. He had bright three white wings coming from each his shoulders and long brown hair that ran down the middle of his back covered up slightly by a helmet. In his hand was a golden rod and he was garbed in a blue cloth that did not cover anything but the crotch area. Castallio took his hand and lifted him self off the ground. He thought he was hallucinating, but still he asked, "Who are you, and where am I?"

The angel grinned slightly in a caring, knowing way, "I'm angemon and this is the digital world. All shall be explained soon," he said in a soothing voice as he walked away, "Please follow me."

Castallio walked behind the angel keeping quiet. Something inside of him told him that the angel was not safe, but it was a small part quickly shut up by rest of his mind. Castallio was beginning to really pull out of his earlier daze and regain the ability to think. Then, he realized the reason he was here.

"Mister Angemon sir, can you tell me if you have seen a boy about me age with black hair, and blue eyes? He goes by the name Darcy"

The angel shuddered, "No I have never heard of or seen this young man, but the digital world is a large place. You never know if he'll turn up."

Castallio looked saddened by this news, so much so that he over looked angemon's orginal shudder. As they finished their conversation the pair had reached the shining castle. The magnificent marble doors open when Angemon approached it. In a matter of minutes they had entered into a large circler room. In the center of which looked as if it was made form frosted glass. Sitting in the chair was a divine looking lady. She too seemed to be an angel with long flowing golden hair a mask like that of angemon but with wings on each side. She wore a tight, white outfit that left one of her legs uncovered. Castallio though could only think of his own girlfriend even by such divine beauty.

Castallio pulled head up and asked, "Why did you bring me here, and what is your name Milady?" in a gentlemanly tone.

"Angewomon is my name good sir and I brought you here to aid us in an epic battle with the forces of darkness. As I'm sure my comrade has told you this is the digital world. A pocket dimension that is hidden inside your Internet. We take the shape of beings form your world, such as the angel," she explained motioning towards herself and angemon, "As is always the case though were there is light there is darkness. For us the darkness comes in the form of demons. In the past we have called on other humans to help the light prevail over the forces of evil. I ask of you much, to team up with a young promising digimon, and help save our world form evil."  
Castallio was in overload mode, unable to properly process the information given before him, slowly though he nodded becoming more sure in himself with rise and fall over his head. "Yes I will aid you in this war. There is no way to tell you no given your plight." Angewomon grinned clapping her hands, "Excellent, please come here Kudamon." At her request a small ferret like digimon came out cover in gold markings.

"Pleased to meet you Castallio I shall be your partner in this war, and for life." Kudamon said.

"Like wise, Kudamon. I can't wait to work with you," Castallio answered his voice clear and crisp.

"Angemon please teach them how to fight," Angewomon requested. Angemon bowed and escorted them out to a training field.


End file.
